The Future of the World
This is a game created by Tacosia12. Enjoy. Users (bold indicates moderator status) *'Tacosia12' - (Federal Republic of Germany) *'Polandball421' - (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) *'FlyingHatSoldier8531' - (United States of America) *'EmprorCheesecakes' - (Russian Federation) How To Play Every player has a turn. On your turn, you may do anything within reason. Example: Turkey invades Syria or UK builds up military and not something not within reason. Example: Vatican City invades Russia or Algeria builds 100,000,000,000,000 nukes. The order above indicates the turn order. On your turn, you must add the nation's flag that you are playing as (at size 24px), then say exactly what you are doing. If you do not take your turn, you will be skipped. If you do not check in within 10 days, your slot will be deleted. You have to wait every 5 turns before you can build up your military or you will get booted from the game. You can not also can't use anything stronger than a hydrogen bomb in war or you will lose a turn. Timeline 2015 * Germany and Austria sign a unification pact due to cultural reasons. They also start building up a strong military presence close to France. Denmark is sent an ultimatum to join Germany. * The UK signs an Act of Union with Ireland, and prepares to recapture Cyprus. * The United States builds nuclear power plants. * Russian Troops begin to storm Donetsk whilst Invading Ukraine. * Denmark accepts due to peaceful laws in Denmark. Germany also invades Poland and Czech Republic. * The UK captures Cyprus, which sparks a war with Turkey. They ask their allies in NATO (except for Turkey) to help in the war against the Turks. * The United States invades Ontario, Canada. * Russia annexes the Donetsk Republic as well as capturing Kiev. We absorb Belarus and start readying our army to capture the Baltics. * Germany, as a founder of the EU, reminds Russia the NATO Mutual Assistance Agreement: If any NATO member is attacked, the entire organization takes it as an attack on them all. Also Germany captures Warsaw. * The UK attacks Turkey from the naval bases in Cyprus, sending convoys to the Turkish coast. They also attack Malta and Egypt. * The United States invades British Colombia and Yukon, Canada. * The Russian Fed. disagrees with Germany's statement and refuses to back down. Nukes are brought up just in case. The Treaty of Odessa ends the war with Ukraine. They annex Ukraine into Russia. We start to invade the Caucasus countries. * To prevent Russian invasion, Germany arms 20,000 men at the Baltic-Russian border ready to attack. Germany also annexes Poland and invades Norway and Iceland to make the wish of ruling over the Scandinavians plus Iceland come true. * The UK takes Malta and captures large parts of Egypt. They also invade Canada. * The United States invades Cuba and continues to invade Canada * Russia invade Estonia, having reached Tallinn in 7 days. Latvia is also attacked. Armenia joins the Russian Federation and invades Azerbaijan and Georgia. * Germany pushes the Russians out of Talinn and keeps them halted in Latvia and crosses into Ukraine. Germany also builds up its military. * The UK is debating whether to aid Germany or Russia. They capture Northern Canada, annex Egypt, and invade Sudan. * The United States continues invading Canada and Cuba. * Russia retakes Talinn and takes Riga. Russia also halts Germany in Ukraine. Russia declares war on Germany. 2016 * The Baltics decide to have Germany occupy the whole area and the Baltics declare they will never surrender no matter the cost. Germany also annexes the Czech Republic. Germany also pushes through Belarus and captures Minsk. They also take back most of Latvia. * The UK invades the Low Countries and annexes the northern half of Canada. They send food and weapons to both the Germans and Russians to make money. They also remove the state religion and become a secular state.